solus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Solus Universe
The History and timeline of the Solus Universe is a long one, spanning all the way from the days of the Shrall to the invasion of our world by the Shrall organization. Reign of the Shrall Empire Rise to power (200,000 YA) The Shrall came onto the galactic playing field some 200 thousand years ago as a powerful warlike species. Any spacefaring species that had existed prior to their exploration of the known galaxy were wiped out or enslaved as they expanded. The Age of Building (129,000 YA) According to some Shrall records, the scientists of the Shrall species began massive construction projects. Ranging from the creation of artificial worlds to the manipulated evolution of alien species on various worlds. It was a strange time of peace for the Shrall, but it allowed them to produce incredible feats of technology, among them being the Knowledge Shards, which were very rare even during the time of the Shrall Empire. Civil war (112,000 YA) The peace that the Shrall had created didn't last long, as they soon fell into civil war. Some factions of Shrall believed that the slaves they subjugated deserved freedom, while others did not want things to change. The resulting war was catastrophic. Countless worlds burned, along with many of their slave inhabitants, and the Shrall soon perished as their numbers dwindled, leaving numerous amounts of derelict technology scattered across the galaxy. Rise of the Dominion of Territories The Dominion began as a simple trading alliance between the Trashir of Vespae and the Ven of Orun roughly 50 thousand years ago. Both societies were young and supported each other as they ascended to the stars. The Ven and the Trashir (50,000 YA) Upon ascending to the stars, the Trashir soon stumbled upon the Ven, a carnivorous species with an eye for trading. Initial contact was rough and hostilities did take place. It was evident that the Trashir were a powerful race, incapable of being destroyed by the Ven. So, in order to end their small conflict, they organized trade between their colonies. Both sides had hard feelings with the other, but their trade eventually evolved into something they couldnt live without, and it lasted long until the next space faring races began entering the galactic stage. Galactic Alliance (49,000 YA) The Trashir eventually came into contact with many other species, both spacefaring and on the cusp of it. They uplifted some species, and engaged in trade with others. Soon, the Trashir had begun trading with around 600 various species, and the numerous colonies on which they had settled. Eventually, it became clear that there needed to be a type of coordination between the various worlds as many colonies vied for independance from their homeworlds. Upon this relaization, the Trashir helped establish the beginings of the Galactic Alliance, a multiworld government, much resembling the Earth's UN, which helped address the conflicts that arose between the worlds in the alliance. Over the years, Rise of Humanity (47,000 YA) Humanity arose from the world of Terra about 2000 years after the rise of the Ven-Trashir Alliance, first coming into contact with the Ven with hostile intent. The general physique of the Ven startled the Humans and propelled them into war with the vastly more powerful species. The Trashir and other Alliance species quickly put a stop to the conflict, threatening to terminate the Ven trade agreements for instigating a war with a weaker species. They recognized the reason for the war and sent delegations to the humans, brokering an uneasy peace between the Humans and Ven. SInce then, Humans have spread throughout the Alliance and have found homes on many of these worlds, eventually becoming one of the most common species in the galaxy for their desire to live in new places which may not be predominatly human. Ven infiltration (46,890 YA) Since the Human/Ven conflict, Humans and Ven held a heavy distrust with one other. Eventually it was discovered that the Ven had been amasing a massive armada just outside their territory, while their oppertives within the Alliance on numerous worlds infiltrated and weakened governments, all the while searching for an ancient weapon, known simply as "The Torch." Human opperatives pursued these allegations even though the Alliance threatened to suspend their species from the Alliance should they take action against the Ven. However, in their investigations, the Humans discovered evidence of the Shrall, an ancient space faring race with great power. They found out that the Torch was a megaweapon that was used during their civil war to erradicate entire planetary biospheres, lighting the atmosphere on fire and oblitarting everything on the planet surface. The Second Ven war (46,884 - 46,880 YA) The motives behind the Ven were still unclear, but as human opperatives landed on the Ven homeworld of Tahir, they soon found out that the Ven had knowledge of a derelect ship that had been captured by the Alliance. Inside the ship existed a hundred thousand still functioning cryotubes, each containing a living Shrall. The Ven, in their desire for power, wanted to open the cryotubes and learn all the Shrall had to offer. They wanted to dominate the way the Shrall did, to have complete and utter control over the galaxy and their inhabitants. They hated cooperation, they were a species that had been defined in it's history by war and bloodshed, and the 2000 years of peace with the Trashir was torment to them. The human infiltrators attempted escape, only to be discovered and attacked by Ven forces. Several members of the infiltration team escaped Ven forces, making it off world and safely returning to Alliance space. Except once the team arrived at their destination, the world of Akourt, they found the entire planet decimated. The 2nd Ven war had begun. The Torch As the war continued, thoughts of the Ven and their search for the Torch faded as the Alliance worried about the safety of worlds closer to Ven space. This mistake hit the Alliance dearly as Ven supporters commited vile terrorist attacks on numerous worlds, causing serious instability and chaos among the Alliance. It was in this time period that the SOLUS agents were revealed to the public. Beings with increidible combat abilities, the SOLUS agents led the war against the Ven, soundly defeating their foes no matter the field of battle. It wasnt long before word of the Torch reached the ears of the SOLUS, prompting them to act. Using Shrall knowledge shards to grant them various abilities, SOLUS agents were able to infiltrate and retrieve critical information the Ven had on the Torch. They found evidence that a knowledge shard existed with the galactic coordinates of every major project enacted by the Shrall, and that this shard existed somewhere within Alliance space. Knowing they didn't have the resources to find the shard themselves, they turned to someone who might; one of the Shrall in the derelect ship. The SOLUS agents then traveled to the secret science world of Teile, where the ship was being kept for analysis. They opened one cryotube, the one the researchers knew of as the captain, and a small confrontation with the alien occured. Eventually, they found a way to communicate and pacify the Shrall captain. Upon discussion, the captain told them he did know of the world where the Galacitc Shard was kept, but not the exact location. He also explained that if they want his help, he needs assurance that his people will be released and allowed to settle on a new world. The SOLUS agents agreed, knowing fully well that they needed this alien's help. Battle of Sienta The Shrall captain, going by the name of Rook, led the SOLUS agents to the world of Sienta, a small industrial world with a sparce population. They land on the surface as a small invasion fleet of Ven enters the system. It was a strategic attack, they did not know that the Galactic Shard was here. A small battle between forces rage as the SOLUS agents locate the Galactic Shard, retrieving it from deep underground, and bringing it back to their ships as more Ven reinforcements flood the system. They assist in the evacuation before leaving the planet for Alliance territory. Assault on Cora The SOLUS agents, now in possesion of the Galactic Shard, made way to the planet of Cora, the location of the bulk of the Alliance fleet. Upon exiting Rip space, the agents found the Ven had launched a surprise attack, taking the Alliance fleet head on. The agents participated in the battle, boarding enemy ships and engaging forces on the ground. Unfortunately, the ship carrying the Galactic Shard was destroyed by Ven forces, completely destroying the only chance for finding the Torch. End of the war The assault on Cora was a massive failure on the Ven's part. Alliance reinforcements arrived quickly and decimated the Ven forces, winning the battle. With the Ven fleet decimated, the Alliance made haste and launched a full scale attack on the Ven homeworld of Kandae. The attack was comprised of all ships in the Alliance, and after a lengthy two week engagement, the Ven surendered and withdrew their remaining forces from Alliance Territories. Splitting of the Aldellian Empire (46,882 YA) The Aldellian empire was a grouping of various planets under the rule of Jol Kahm, who was also the leader of the Slaver's coalition. He united roughly 60 worlds on the outer fringes of the Alliance territory, and desired independance since the beggining of the Ven war. The Alliance, which was occupied by the Ven hostilities, was helpless to prevent the secession of this small territory of space. The Aldellians are humanocentric, belieiving in human superiority above all other sentient species. The Aldellians enslaved any and all aliens living in their systems upon their claimation of independance. Over time, the Aldellians expanded their view of slaves to include humans, even though humans were the only species which could be granted freedom. This change of views was spurred on by the deals made between the Aldellians and slavers from the Far rim on the other side of Alliance territory. Slave exchanges between Far rim traders was a risky but profitable endeavor, as it required a rather risky voyage through the heart of Alliance space. The Dominion and Terra (46,879 YA) With the war at an end and with the Ven subdued, the Alliance decided that a redisgn of the government was in order. The many worlds which comrpised the Alliance felt better if they united themselves under a single banner, a single overarching government as opposed to single worlds sending representatives to the Alliance to plea for assistance. In vote decided upon by the citizens of all Alliance worlds, the Dominion of Territories was formed. All worlds voting to join the Dominion were granted special rights in exchange for reasonable taxes, in that they were given special subsidies and privaleges. The Worlds that chose to remain removed from the Dominion were given the same privaleges they had when they were members of the alliance, but were not given priority and were not given the same kind of subsidies for business that the Dominion worlds were. With the Dominion in formation, the government officials elected Rash Tuva, a Trashir representative of the world Olos, as High Director of the Dominion. Director Tuva wrote the first piece of legislation which called for the requirement of a Dominion homeworld. The response was overly positive, and the representatives of the Dominion voted for the world of Terra to be repurposed as the Cultural and economic center of the new Dominion. Construction began immediately.